Fan Service: Bad Luck Style!
by double kodachi
Summary: K decides that Bad Luck needs more publicity. So...he decides to go with his best idea. HiroFujisaki Please R&R!


**DK: Err….yea….fan service….x3…I just wanted to try one with Hiro and Fujisaki in it…so…x.x…..anyway….this is my first Gravitation fanfiction…so…tell me if it sucks! **

**XxX**

Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki stared at their American manager as he smiled broadly.

"…What did you just say?" Hiro asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Fan service. We can at least beat Nittle Grasper with fan service if nothing else. And…by fan service…I mean like…kissing. Tohma and Noriko are already married so it wouldn't be possible for them to kiss each other or Ryuichi. So…we can do the fan service!" K said proudly, grinning as he gave Bad Luck a look.

"But K…I have a boyfriend already…." Shuichi whined, giving K a pleading look.

"I already thought of that! Yuki-san would probably kill me anyway if I used you. So, it shall be Hiro and Fujisaki," K replied, still grinning madly.

Hiro and Fujisaki exchanged looks before sweatdropping…

**XxX**

"I still don't understand why we have to wear…_these clothes_…" Fujisaki said, grimacing at his reflection in the mirror.

Currently, Fujisaki was in nothing but tight leather pants, while Hiro was in nothing but tight leather pants with its zipper _unzipped_.

Hiro sweatdropped, "I wouldn't be talking…"

"Time to go on stage boys…" K sang out darkly, smiling smugly.

**XxX**

Cameras flashed ferociously and screaming girls could be heard along with the occasional screaming male. Why? It was because K had conveniently changed his mind about the fan service…

_"More publicity if you tried this…" K had explained, before really explaining in detail what they were to do._

So, right now, on stage, were Hiro and Fujisaki, with the elder atop the younger. Both were sharing saliva as they made out each other. After a while more of kissing, Hiro broke the kiss to let his lips travel down Fujisaki's lean body. Hiro's dark hair fanned out over Fujisaki's chest as he suckled upon a nipple, earning himself a moan from the younger male. One arm was on the ground to keep him balanced, while the other was slowly unzipping the tight leather pants of the male below him.

The screams of the girls grew louder as the flashes were more frequent than ever.

"Hiro!"

"Fujisaki!"

"Fuck him up!"

"We want to see some action!"

Hiro sweatdropped as did Fujisaki before they both sighed unnoticeably. Then, Hiro got up slightly, his lips returning to Fujisaki's as one arm raised Fujisaki off the ground slightly and the other slipped the pants off, throwing it into the crowd, causing the screams to grow louder and shriller than before.

Up on the big screen, it showed Hiro with lust-filled eyes, and Fujisaki looking coyly up at him clad only in heart covered boxers. A growl was emitted from Hiro's throat and he moved his lips down to Fujisaki's neck, biting it slightly, causing Fujisaki to moan once more. Hiro's lips began to bite other parts of Fujisaki's body as one hand began to play with a bulge in the younger male's nether regions through the thin fabric of his boxers…

**XxX**

Hiro ran, with Fujisaki back into their dressing room, totally nude. Reaching there, they slammed the door shut to get away from the horny fans. Locking the door, Hiro stared at the naked boy before him. Then, with a slight smirk, he walked forward.

"You liked what happened, didn't you?" Hiro asked, one hand cupping Fujisaki's chin.

A crimson blush overcame the boy's features as he looked away from Hiro.

Chuckling lightly, Hiro kissed Fujisaki on the cheek.

"No need to be embarrassed, I did too. Since the feeling's mutual…consider us both…a couple now," Hiro said kissing his new boyfriend on the lips.

"You seemed to have a lot of experience out there…" Fujisaki said suspiciously.

"We just became a couple and you start doubting me already?" Hiro asked, an eyebrow raised, as he hid a smirk. "I was just doing _exactly_ what K asked us to do. You don't have to be worried. I'm not some kind of whore."

Fujisaki smiled before he went to grab a pair of clothes.

"You do know that we had sex in public, in front of cameras, right? We'll be all over the news," Hiro said.

"Maybe...but that kinda turned me on…" Fujisaki replied…

**XxX**

**DK: Done…o.o…..I think…I over did it…x.x….I'm sorry…anyway…please R&R!**


End file.
